The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are beneficial in the electronic industry due to their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. Data storage devices among the semiconductor devices can store logic data. The data storage devices have become increasingly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. As a result, line widths of components constituting the data storage devices continue to decrease.
Additionally, high reliability has been demanded with the high integration of the data storage devices. However, the high integration may deteriorate the reliability of the data storage devices. Therefore, various research has been conducted for enhancing the reliability of the data storage devices.